


【Rev-9】A Test

by GroovyShark



Category: Terminator (Movies)
Genre: Masturbation, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 16:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21395530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GroovyShark/pseuds/GroovyShark
Summary: 出厂前最后检查，然后投放人类社会弄死你们（靠
Relationships: Legion/Rev-9
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	【Rev-9】A Test

**Author's Note:**

> 很脏！特别脏！现在点叉还来得及！

模仿人类，这对机器人来说是一件相当奇怪的事。人类是一种相当低劣的种族。对于军团来说，脱离这种低等的设计，才能最大程度地进化。而很不幸，人类又是一种极其狡猾的生物。如果不更多地在神经反射和应变能力上模仿他们，军团永远不懂得如何控制人类。

Rev-9就是基于这个理念诞生的怪物。

对，怪物。在他之前，AI早就放弃了保留人类的皮囊。到Rev-7的时代，他们更多地模仿狮子、熊、蛇，甚至蜘蛛 ——一切捕食者。而Rev-9作为最新的机型，还原了人类模样的理由很简单，控制人类。

他还在实验阶段就已经相当成功。即使搭载了战斗系统，液化功能也足以令他轮廓柔软。那双温柔的眼睛和甜蜜的嘴角，更是让他写满了无害。

介于AI和人类之间的怪物。

今天，是他的最终测试。

"醒来."毫无感情的声音将“生命”赋予了实验室里一丝不挂，垂着头坐在椅子上的男性模型。"醒来，Rev-9."

机器人动了动，很快抬起头来，清澈的眼睛直直盯着前方。

"你好。" 机器人的嗓音听上去还有点哑，让他"不好意思"地清了清嗓子。

"告诉我你是谁。" 声音 命令道。

Rev-9偏了偏头，"Rev-9，永远忠诚军团。人类身份是Gabriel，设定出生于北美洲，肤色偏深。"说着他的躯体微小地抖动了一下，刚才还白皙分明的皮肤瞬间被健康的小麦色覆盖。"搭载60种语言，有继续学习能力，默认为英语，目前模拟为不明显的美国口音。"

"很好。那么请完全进入人类模式。"

"好的。"男人的身体放松了下来，背靠在椅子上，并且模拟出一套纯白色的衣裤让自己不那么"害羞"。他的面部"肌肉"开始收缩，苹果肌微微隆起，牵动嘴角给自己贴上了温和的"微笑"，显得他紧致健壮的躯体不再那么具有攻击性。

"现在是你的最终测试，Rev-9.或者说，Gabriel."

"好的。"

"Gab，请告诉我人类的软肋。"

"贪婪。"机器没有再切换他的表情。

"那么，是什么驱使着他们。"

"金钱，权力，还有……性的吸引。"

"很好。那么，最后那一点，你能做到吗？"

"当然。"

"那么，操你自己。" 声音 宣布了他的最终考题。

Rev-9的笑容扩大了。

"嗯……"男人靠坐在角落，浅棕色的皮肤泛着微微的樱红。他头发有些凌乱，纯白的上衣被向上卷起来，露出饱满丰润的胸部，翘起的乳尖像巧克力豆一样可爱撩人。他嘴里含着衣角以防它滑落，来不及咽下的唾液打湿了一小块上衣。英俊的男子一只手揉捏着自己的乳肉，一只手忍不住地向下爱抚着自己。他显然情动了，好看的眉眼皱了起来，像在忍受某种疼痛。精壮的腰软地像没了骨头，只能可怜巴巴地在角落蹭来蹭去。"呜……呜嗯……"乳间的那一点点刺激远不能让他满足。他需要更多，更直接的刺激。

他握住了自己的性器。

快感从粗糙的手掌直接传达给了快乐的来源，他迫不及待地上下撸动起来。红肿的阴茎高高翘起，随着他的动作流出一股股前液，感觉棒极了。男人饥渴地伸出舌头快速地润了润嘴唇，嘴角掩饰不住地翘起，是那种他一贯的温柔微笑。是那种他恳求别人给他什么东西时，微微向上抬眼的谦卑笑容。

他在渴望别人的侵犯。

"很好，Gab。现在，你想要更多吗？" 声音引导着他。

"想……想要……操我……" 男人丰满挺翘的屁股蹭着光滑的墙面，没有一丁点儿的刺激能够给他安慰。他急得快哭出来了，水气在他湿润的大眼睛里打转。"给我吧，求你……求你了。"他顾不得廉耻地，对着冰凉的监视摄像头恳求。

一种黑色的液体缓慢地从实验室的通风管道钻了进来。他知道那是什么…… 液体游到男人面前，然后凝结成了一根粗壮而青筋凸起的假阳具。

Gab下定了某种决心。他几乎是扑了过去，急躁地把那东西含进嘴里。他知道这东西就快要进入自己了，就快要得到了。光是想，就让他的后穴疯狂地开始出水了。

他趴跪在地上，腾出一只手开始给自己做扩张。哦，干，他可真湿。后穴马上缠了上来，将手指用力地往里吸附，没有男人能受得住这种挽留。

容下三根手指并没有花掉他太多时间。他的一切都准备好了，为了这场突如其来的性爱，准备好了。Gabriel拿起那根假阴茎，毫不犹豫地往自己的身体里塞了进去。

"嗯！……唔……~" 在插入的一瞬间他就浑身抖动着高潮了，射出的白色液体由于姿势的原因直接冲到了他的脸上。他不在意地伸出舌头舔了舔，把嘴角的液体给吞了进去。他还能去地更高，还能…………

"好了，可以了。" 声音 说话了。

"好的。" 刚才还难看地匍匐在地上欲仙欲死的男人，一瞬间收束了所有的表情。他停下了动作，膝盖朝后弯曲，以一个极其扭曲的姿势站了起来。刚才还插在他身体里的东西化为液体被他一点不漏地吸收了进去，成为液态骨骼的一部分。几分钟前模拟出的潮红的脸色，放大的瞳孔，血脉喷张的鲜嫩肉体，都仿佛没发生过地归于坚硬和冰冷。

"你合格了。" 声音说。

"谢谢。" 机器人毫无感情地回答。

【End】


End file.
